


Who Am I?

by EaglestarEC



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Introspection, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaglestarEC/pseuds/EaglestarEC
Summary: The Master thinks.





	Who Am I?

“Master.”    
  


What an interesting word. I can’t tell if it’s good or bad–it’s probably somewhere in-between, in that indescribable grey area where words can’t speak. I hear this and I think,  _ who am I?  _   
  


It might be me. But I might be something else entirely, at this point.    
  


Thing is, I don’t know.    
  


Let’s lay it out:    
  


I am Timelord. I am older than 900 years and I’ve lost count of the numbers. I am of the Prydonian chapter, and my original name is Koschei of House Oakdown.    
  


I am a madman. I am the beat of four, or at least used to be. I am destruction, evil incarnate. I am His arch-nemesis.    
  


And yet…    
  


I am a barcode. I am property, flesh to be bought and sold. I am what someone else wishes me to be. I am trapped. I am screaming for freedom, and I am also begging to be controlled.    
  


So who am I?    
  


Well, for now, I think that’s up to you to decide.    
  


  
  


But it’s always been your decision, hasn’t it?

  
  


Just let me request one thing…    
  


  
  


  
  


Be careful.        



End file.
